


We're all hoes here

by Celestlian



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Astriana, F/F, Gay Merida, HS AU, Hijack, Human Toothiana, M/M, Meripunzel, Pansexual Jack, gay everywhere, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is attracted to pretty much everyone, Rapunzel is adorable, Merida is a nice jerk, Astrid and Toothiana are cute, and Hiccup is a hot effing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all hoes here

**Punzie- Hey**

**Frost boy- Hi**

**Toothy♥- Hey you know this conversation won't change the fact that pretty much everyone is gay here**

**Hiccup- I AM NOT GAY**

**Mer Mer- Come on dude you made out with Jack that one time right?**

**Frost boy- this is getting uncomfortable**

**ME :) :) :)- You're openly pan hoe the hell is that uncomfortable**

**ME :) :) :)- *how**

**Hiccup- So everyone is a hoe apparently**

**ME :) :) :)- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU WHITE**

**Toothy♥- Hey only I can say that**

**Punzie- That's true**

**Frost boy- Lol we're all hoes here**

 

 

"Oh my God..." 

Astrid sighed and put her phone back in her bag. She wished Jack would stop making those awful puns. She plugged in her headphones and listened to her music, closing her eyes as she let the music flow through her mind.

  _We'll be looking for sunlight or the headlights_

_Till our wide eyes burn blind_

_We'll be lacing the same shoes that we've worn through_

_To the bottom of the line_

 

 

Since Astrid was an extremely impatient teen, it was only few moments before she groaned in frustration and had to check the chat to see if anyone had replied. Indeed they had. 

 

**Punzie- No...**

**Mer Mer- Stop making her uncomfortable**

**Frost boy- Everyone's uncomfortable here**

**Toothy♥- That's the wrong quote**

 

Astrid chuckled on seeing Tooth's retort. She smirked, deciding to input something of her own.

**ME :) :) :)- But I thought you were comfortable with anything Jack**

**Hiccup- Yeah**

 **ME :) :) :)-** **Hiccup you're such an effing nerd**

**Hiccup- Ssh no one can know my secrets**

**Mer Mer- Lmao**

**Punzie- Can we all just be nice for once**

**Toothy♥- Hey has anyone noticed Jack is the only one with an average American name**

**Frost boy- ???**

**Toothy♥- It's true though**

**Punzie- GUYS PLEASE BE NICE**

**Hiccup- Gesundheit.**

**Frost boy- See Rapunzel's nice**

**Mer Mer- Say her full name again and I will kill you**

**Punzie- Calm down**

**ME :) :) :)- I love Tooth**

**Frost boy- Nah we didn't notice**

**Hiccup- No sarcasm Jack. Hey where's Tooth**

**Mer Mer- SHE WAS MURDERED**

**ME :) :) :)- You're all dicks and I hate you goodnight**

 

With a roll of her eyes, Astrid switched off her phone and turned over. Eventually, she fell asleep.


End file.
